


Let Me

by Caera1996



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Pinto, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caera1996/pseuds/Caera1996
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answers the Pinto kink meme prompt: Lots and lots of rimming and multiple orgasms. Slight preference for Zach being obsessed with Chris's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This pwp contains rimming (obviously), but also some bondage, and unintended humiliation - really just embarrassment that passes. Also, it's a RPF, if you didn't notice the tag.

"Don't move," Zach said, pressing Chris down to the bed.  
  
Chris panted, twisting to look over his shoulder. "Zach, fuck...I can't take it anymore!"   
  
Zach chuckled, placing sucking kisses on the perfectly delectable flesh in front of him. "You have to," he said simply. "I want you to."  
  
Chris groaned and shivered, and pressed his face to the pillow, clutching it with a white-knuckled grip. Satisfied that Chris would do as he was told, Zach spread his ass cheeks and flicked his tongue over his tightly puckered hole, making it twitch uncontrollably. Chris' legs shook and Zach felt his whole body tense, muscles pulling tightly as he fought the urge to pull away.  
  
Panting and shaking, Chris couldn't stay quiet. He groaned and pleaded with Zach to touch him, to let him move, to let him come! The feel of Zach's tongue fluttering over his sensitive flesh, pushing in just slightly, long, full licks that made him try to clench, only to be held open by Zach's strong, insistent fingers...it was overwhelming, and more than he could take.  
  
"Zach, Zach, please," Chris whined, gasping for breath and writhing as much as Zach's hold on him would allow. "Please, I can't stand it...I can't..."  
  
Mercifully, Zach pulled back. "Turn over," he ordered.   
  
Chris tried to catch his breath as his muscles all relaxed. "Now, Chris," Zach insisted, tapping his hip.  
  
"Oh my god, Zach....you're going to kill me," he moaned, pushing himself on to his back. His cock was hard and leaking, and desperate for attention. Zach left the bed, and Chris let a hand wander down his body to stroke his sensitive flesh.  
  
"No," Zach said, and Chris froze in place. "Don't touch yourself. Put your hands over your head."  
  
"Why?" Chris asked, an uncertain smile on his face. "You gonna tie me up?"  
  
"Yes," Zach said. He held up lengths of rope that he'd taken from a drawer. He came back over to the bed and sat on the side. "If you'll let me."  
  
Chris licked his lips nervously. They'd never done that. They'd talked about it, but that was it. Zach could see the ambivalence in Chris' eyes, and he leaned down to kiss him while he gently grasped Chris' hard cock, Chris groaned and thrust, and Zach took his moans and whines into himself, as he took control of the kiss, tongue stroking Chris' with a possessiveness that Chris loved.  
  
Chris' moans got higher as his chest heaved, and Zach knew he was close. He stroked a few more times, feeling him start to pulse, knowing he was  _right there_...and then he let go.  
  
Chris cried out, and cum dribbled out of him as his cock flexed and pulsed. It was torture...it felt so good, and it wasn't enough, and he didn't know how much more he could take...but as Zach held him, grasping his wrists to keep him from touching himself and finishing, he realized he wanted to find out...wanted to do what Zach wanted.  
  
When he could talk again, Chris nodded. "Okay," he said. "You can tie me up."  
  
Zach smiled, dark eyes glittering with desire. "You're going to love this," he said, nuzzling Chris and kissing him again. He pushed Chris' sweaty hair off his forehead tenderly. "You know what to say if you need to stop, right?"  
  
"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

Zach worked quietly, intent on the task of securing Chris to the bed. First his hands, over his head and tied to the headboard. Chris let out a controlled breath. His heart was racing...with nerves, with excitement, with arousal...and he felt flushed. He picked his head up to watch as Zach tied lengths of rope to just over both his knees, and then also to his ankles.  
  
Then he pulled on the rope tied to his left knee, raising his leg off the bed. And Chris' stomach did an uncomfortable flip.  
  
"Zach," he said. He meant it to be forceful, but it came out shaky. Zach didn't answer, but looked down at him, eyebrow cocked in question. They looked at each other for a few seconds.  
  
"Let me," Zach said. "Or say it."  
  
Chris bit his lip and struggled with what he was agreeing to, but he trusted Zach and he wanted it. Didn't stop him from being embarrassed, though. Unable to look at him, a flush blooming across his face and down his neck and chest, he closed his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Zach kissed him, gently running his hand through Chris' hair, then went back to the task at hand.   
  
When he was done, Chris felt like a trussed up turkey. His legs were pulled up and open, the ropes tied to the headboard, effectively exposing him completely. He felt hot all over and was sure he was blushing a bright red. He'd never,  _never_  been so completely helpless and exposed, and he didn't think he could do it...it was too much...  
  
"Hey, shhh...You are so fucking hot - you look amazing," Zach said. He was kneeling between Chris' open legs, gently rubbing his shins and thighs. Chris was panting hard, whines forcing their way through tightly clenched lips, his whole body tensed and as he pulled on the ropes. But Zach was excellent at knots, and his bed was solid. He wasn't going anywhere, unless he said the word that would immediately release him...or if he didn't calm down. Zach didn't want him to panic.He talked quietly, soothingly, waiting to see what was going to happen next.  
  
Chris' pounding heart calmed a little as the wave of intense self-consciousness passed. He tried to focus on the sound of Zach's voice, the feel of his hands on him, and then on the actual words...and Chris slowly relaxed, and was finally able to open his eyes and look at Zach.  
  
"You good?" Zach asked.  
  
Chris nodded, licking his lips. "Yeah."  
  
"You look amazing like this. You're amazing. Can I touch you?"  
  
"Yes, oh god, please Zach..."  
  
Needing no further confirmation, Zach gently grasped Chris' still mostly hard cock and rubbed his thumb back and forth on the underside ridge, and Chris tensed. He let out a shuddery breath and shivered, breaking out in goosebumps all over. Zach smiled...he was  _so_  gorgeous - he could tease him like this all night.  
  
But he had other things in mind.  
  
Zach carefully worked a pillow under Chris' hips, tilting him up a little, and then made himself comfortable, settling on his belly.   
  
"Zach?" Chris asked, raising his head, trying to see. Zach didn't answer, but gripped Chris' hips and dropped quick, fluttering kisses all over his flesh. Chris shivered again, tensing. But in this position, held open as he was, Zach had all the access he needed to do  _everything_  he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris panted and squeezed his eyes shut as Zach used his tongue to drive him absolutely crazy. He gripped the ropes so tightly, pulling, his fingers and arms ached. His hips arched off of the pillow slightly as he strained his legs, but Zach was relentless, swirling his tongue around and over exquisitely sensitive flesh without pause. Somewhere between tickling so bad he couldn't stand it, and feeling so good he wanted to scream, Chris was lost in overwhelming sensation.  
  
Then  _oh, god_  there was a finger gently rubbing up and down the underside of Chris' cock, so sensitive after his earlier, completely unsatisfying release. He stifled a whimper against his shoulder as his hips moved restlessly, arching up, then trying to pull away. He couldn't move far, or much, but he couldn't stop - couldn't stay still. His muscles clenched and his cock flexed, and a thin string of precum connected the tip to his belly.  
  
"Zach, p-please," Chris whined.  
  
"Please what?" Zach asked, pulling away for just to focus his attention Chris' beautiful, red cock. Picking up a bottle he'd left on the bed, he poured some lube in his palm then kneeled up as he wrapped his hand around Chris' shaft. "You're hard as a rock," he murmured, leaning over Chris' heaving chest to gently suck and nibble at his nipples. Chris shivered under him, tipping his head back and groaning from deep in his chest as Zach stroked him and flicked his tongue over one nipple. As he stroked, he paused to tease the head before sliding back down, slowly - so fucking  _slow_  - and back up again.  
  
"Please  _nnngghh_  oh, god, please let me come!" Chris begged. He tried to thrust into Zach's grip, but he just moved with him, keeping his grip too loose to bring him off and just tight enough to drive him crazy.  
  
"You can come any time you want," Zach said, very matter-of-fact.   
  
"I can't like this...I c-cant..." he shuddered hard and whimpered as Zach circled the head with his fingers, making him arch and stab at the air uncontrollably. "Oh, f-fuck, Zach, please!"  
  
"Like I said, any time," Zach shrugged, a wicked grin on his lips. Leaving him, he lay back down between Chris' legs. Chris' whole body jolted as he went back to licking and slurping, the filthy sounds such a turn-on, and Chris - his stoic, quiet, restrained Chris -  _howled_ , and Zach nearly came right then.  
  
His last bit of control gone, Chris moaned and cried out, desperation in every plea as he writhed as much as the ropes would allow. Breathing hard himself, Zach rocked his hips, rubbing himself off against the bed, as he used his lips, teeth, and tongue to work on bringing Chris to that orgasm he didn't think he could reach, without touching his cock again. Grasping Chris' hips, he held him tightly, stopping him from moving as much, and firmed his tongue, pressing it through the tight ring of muscle.  
  
Completely overcome, Chris' whole body went rigid and he let out a stuttering cry as he felt himself stiffen even further and the muscles deep inside tighten, and he hung on that edge for forever, mouth open in a silent scream, eyes squeezed shut and his whole body vibrating...and Zach didn't stop, slurping and sucking and...his muscles started contracting uncontrollably, and cum spurted out of him with such force he dimly felt some hit his forehead.   
  
Zach watched as Chris rode out his orgasm, eyes wide as he took in the beautiful sight of this gorgeous man caught up in so much pleasure he couldn't even _breathe_. And as Chris finally caught his breath and sobbed out the last of his orgasm, shaking from head to toe, Zach leaned down to press a kiss to the tip of Chris' cock, then to his shaft, then his balls, then further down, settling back on his stomach.  
  
Chris jerked with each touch of Zach's lips...and he...Chris whimpered, shuddering breaths whooshing in and out of him as his body trembled....he didn't stop...


	4. Chapter 4

Chris shuddered hard, his body twitching with every touch of Zach's tongue on him. He moaned, tossing his head back and forth as he moved his hips from side to side, ass clenching and releasing as he tugged against the ropes holding his arms above his head.  
  
"Z-Zach...oh, god...I can't stand it...can't take it anymore," he whined. He clenched his jaw around a scream as his legs pulled, trying to bring his knees together. Zach didn't even acknowledge him...He was going to have to say it to get him to stop.  
  
Chest heaving, Chris tried to get himself to calm down, to will his body to stop reacting to the feel of Zach's tongue and lips and...Chris yelped as he slid a finger into him and pressed on that sensitive gland deep inside. Chris let out a sound like a sob and...  
  
"Red, red, red....oh god Zach, please...red..."  
  
A satisfied smile on his face, Zach pulled back. He moved up to be in Chris' view, and  _fuck_  did he look amazing...lips puffy and red from biting them, sweaty, still trembling and breathing hard...  
  
"You're so beautiful, Chris. So perfect," he said quietly. His hands moved over Chris' body gently, and he placed a cool palm on his overheated forehead and cheek. Keeping his eyes closed, Chris turned his face into his touch, and Zach smiled slightly, his heart pulling a little at the sight.  
  
He set to work releasing Chris...first his arms, then his right and left leg, tenderly lowering the limbs to the bed and massaging where the ropes had left marks because of his struggling.  
  
"I'll be right back," Zach said as he draped a blanket over him.   
  
"Okay," Chris said hoarsely.   
  
Zach left him and went to the bathroom, quickly brushing and using mouthwash and losing the boxers he'd messed up, then he dampened a washcloth with warm water. Going back out to Chris, he sat on the side on the bed and pulled the blanket back. Gently, he cleaned him off, and leaned down to kiss him, stroking his hair gently.  
  
Chris smiled, opening his eyes and meeting Zach's gaze. "You were so amazing," Zach said. "So beautiful."  
  
"What about you?" Chris asked, reaching out to touch him. Zach caught his hand and brought it to his lips.   
  
"Oh, I lost it listening to you," Zach said with a smile. "Now it's about you."  
  
"Lay down with me?" Chris asked.  
  
Happy to oblige, Zach lay down next to him, and Chris moved over a little to give him room, then he cuddled against him and sighed happily as Zach held him, moving a leg over him and putting an arm around his shoulders and tracking lazy patterns on his back. Chris pillowed his head on Zach's shoulder.  
  
"That was amazing," Chris said after a few minutes. "You made me say it."  
  
Eyes closed, Zach smiled. "You were amazing for letting me," he replied. "I loved that. I love  _you_."  
  
Chris opened his eyes and looked at him sincerely. "I love you, too. Next time, though, I'm going to make you say it."


End file.
